Takao's Confession?
by noburanger
Summary: Takao jatuh hati pada Midorima, itu sudah pasti. Tapi jika Midorima lebih memilih Kuroko, bagaimana? sebuah oneshot.


**Takao's confession**

_Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

Alur cerita yang uhukkacauuhuk ini milik saya, sengaja nulis sebelum kuliah dimulai lol karena tiba-tiba kepikiran ini jadi harap maklum kalau ada typo(s) ataupun eyd berantakan karena nggak saya cek lagi~ ini terinspirasi pas saya main ke pixiv dulu, ada fan art midorima dan kuroko beserta takao yang merana(?) tp masalahnya saya lupa naruh link fanart itu dimana ._.v

* * *

Pria berambut hitam yang bernama Takao Kazunari itu tengah duduk sendirian di meja perpustakaan, tangannya menggenggam gelas kertas berisikan jus melon yang telah habis beberapa menit lalu. Giginya tetap menggigit-gigit ujung dari sedotan plastic itu hingga gepeng dan juga robek, amarahnya tengah membuncah sekarang.

Adalah pencetak poin dari Shuutoku—Midorima Shintarou yang membuatnya menjadi kacau seperti sekarang. Takao tahu bahwa dia memang telah terbiasa untuk diabaikan, disingkirkan dengan tidak hormat dan diperbudak oleh Midorima tapi untuk kali ini saja, baru sekarang dia merasa sangat tidak ikhlas atas perlakuan Midorima.

"Kuroko," lagi-lagi nama itu dipanggil oleh si pria berkacamata. Takao kembali menggigiti sedotannya.

Untuk waktu yang lama—sekitar setengah jam yang lalu? Takao dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar setuju untuk mengikuti Midorima bertandang ke SMA Seirin. Tidak ada alasan khusus, mereka memang ingin mampir; atau lebih tepatnya Midorima ingin sekali mampir. Dan hukum di dunia ini; Takao akan mengikuti kemana pun Shin-chan pergi. Sialan.

Takao dicampakkan di perpustakaan karena Midorima lebih memilih untuk mengobrol bersama Kuroko Tetsuya, si rambut biru yang bagi Takao adalah makhluk ghaib. Takao kesal bukan kepalang, kalau saja dia tak memiliki harga diri mungkin perpustakaan ini sudah diledakkannya dengan LPG dari tadi.

"Buku yang disana, yang paling atas …." Kuroko menunjuk sebuah buku yang bersampul coklat bulukan di tumpukan buku yang paling atas.

Midorima—dengan tingginya yang menjulang meraih buku itu dan memberikannya pada Kuroko ditambah seulas senyum—tunggu dulu, senyum?

Batin Takao berteriak, tanpa sadar dia pun tengah meremas gelas plastic ditangannya. Takao iri, cemburu, kesal, dendam, ah segalanya mulai bercampur dalam otaknya. Mentang-mentang hari ini Aquarius akan memberinya keberuntungan maka Midorima pun mau saja untuk berakrab ria dengan Kuroko.

Midorima dan Kuroko mengambil tempat di meja perpustakaan samping jendela, melewati Takao begitu saja tanpa kata permisi. Hati Takao tergores.

"Aku kaget sekali Midorima-kun berkunjung kemari," nada monoton Kuroko tertangkap jelas oleh telinga Takao.

"Aku kebetulan lewat, mampir sekali-sekali tidak apa 'kan?" cih, dasar pembual. Sudah jelas dia memang sengaja mampir.

"Kau sangat menarik perhatian, Kagami-kun sampai memuntahkan sandwichnya ke dalam tong sampah begitu dia melihatmu."

Midorima menggaruk tengkuknya sementara Takao mencakar meja.

Mungkin memang benar jika dibandingkan dengan Kuroko, Takao jelas kalah telak. Kuroko lebih imut, lebih lucu, lebih gampang dimonopoli dan sangat … unik. Tapi, takao tahu bahwa dia adalah yang paling dekat dengan Midorima—meskipun Midorima tidak mengakuinya.

Melihatnya mengobrol santai dengan Kuroko membuat Takao naik darah.

Lantas, kenapa Takao tidak bergabung saja? Mengobrol bertiga? Tidak, tidak. Takao tak suka itu. Dia sedang kesal pada Kuroko dan dia tak mau menatap wajah si rambut biru itu terlalu lama, apalagi menyaksikan kemesraan(?) mereka berdua dalam jarak dekat, bisa-bisa dia terkena katarak atau minimalnya rabun dekat.

Takao memutar tubuhnya, memandang kearah Midorima sembari merapalkan mantra-mantra cintanya "Tataplah aku Shin-chan! Tidak bisa kau lihat disini aku merana!" tapi Midorima tidak memperhatikannya, dia masih sibuk dengan Kuroko dan obrolan tak jelasnya itu.

Perlahan namun pasti Takao melihat Midorima mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang terbungkus perban di ujung-ujung jarinya, lalu dengan lembut Midorima mengusap kulit wajah Kuroko. Hati Takao sekarang terasa ditusuk hingga menganga.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" jeritnya. Dalam hati.

Dengar laraku, suara hati ini memanggil namamu; mungkin kira-kira Takao ingin mengumpat seperti itu. Tapi Midorima … dia tidak peduli. Hatinya yang tadi tergores dan tertusuk sekarang terasa dibanting-banting.

Takao sudah sampai pada limitnya. Darahnya sudah naik hingga ke ubun-ubun, sedotannya sudah tak berbentuk dan gelas kertas itu pun sudah robek. Hancur menghambur di lantai perpustakaan. Takao menatapnya, ya itulah hatinya sekarang, hancur berantakan dan—terinjak! Midorima dan Kuroko berjalan kearahnya, menginjak serpihan-serpihan kertas itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa! Ow, hati Takao bukan hanya dibanting melainkan sudah siap dicincang.

Mata Takao terbuka lebar, mulutnya menganga.

"Diantara serpihan kertas-kertas yang kau injak, disana ada patahan dari hatiku yang tadi hancur …." Takao bergumam lirih.

Midorima dan Kuroko saling pandang lalu Midorima membuka suara, "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Takao?"

"Bukan apa-apa, bukan apa-apa!" Takao menolak meski hatinya berkata "AKU TERLUKA DASAR KAU KAPPAAAA!"

"Kuroko, aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap Midorima disertai anggukan dari Kuroko.

Takao merasa bahwa dirinya sudah berhasil mengibarkan bendera kemenangan meskipun tanpa perjuangan yang berarti. Akhirnya Midorima memang lebih memilihnya daripada Kuroko yang keberadaannya antara ada dan tiada itu 'kan! Padahal tanpa dia berdoa pun Midorima tentu saja akan pulang.

* * *

Takao bukanlah orang yang cengeng apalagi jika berhadapan dengan Midorima, dia sudah kebal. Namun, kali ini saja dia merasa tak nyaman sama sekali.

"Shin-chan …." Ucap Takao pelan.

Si rambut hijau itu menoleh lalu membetulkan letak kacamata yang mulai melorot di hidungnya yang tinggi. Takao ingin sekali mengatakan pada Midorima bahwa dia benci diabaikan seperti tadi, namun apa daya nyalinya mendadak ciut ketika matahari memantulkan kilauan bingkai kacamata Midorima. Dia bagaikan pangeran yang dulunya seekor kodok hijau, tampan dan berkharisma.

Salahkan Cupid yang menembakkan panah cintanya tepat ke jantung hati Takao, panah itu berwarna hijau seperti Midorima. Sialan, sialan, sialan!

Takao kembali mengumpat, coba saja kalau peri-peri cinta yang berwujud bayi telanjang itu tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta tanpa balasan, mereka pasti mengajukan surat pengunduran diri. Takao meremas ujung kemeja sekolahnya, dia ingin sekali menjambak rambut Midorima dan membuat pria itu mencintainya. Iya semacam itulah,

Midorima tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Takao, dia bilang hari ini tidak boleh banyak berbicara dengan orang berzodiak scorpio. Sungguh, itu adalah penindasan tidak langsung terhadap Takao.

Persetan dengan ramalan itu, Midorima harusnya tidak gampang percaya begitu saja terhadap ramalan macam itu. Takao berlari mengejar langkah Midorima lalu dia benar-benar menarik sejumput rambut berwarna rumput itu, membuat si empunya berteriak kesakitan.

"TAKAO KAU—apa yang—"

"Shin-chan _please be my girlfriend!"_ ucap Takao dengan lantang. Lidahnya masih kesulitan melafalkan kosakata asing.

Kacamata Midorima melorot, boneka mameshiba—benda keberuntungannya hari ini terjatuh dari tangannya, menggelinding dan akhirnya masuk kedalam selokan.

Memang tak ada yang salah dalam pernyataan cinta Takao apabila dia mengutarakan itu di depan seorang gadis dan bukannya lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan wajah super jantan. Ini namanya Takao sedang PO peti matinya sendiri.

Ada banyak kesalahan yang diucapkan Takao. Pertama, bahasa inggrisnya yang amburadul itu membuat Midorima terpaksa memeriksa kupingnya kalau-kalau ada kerusakan sewaktu menafsirkan apa yang Takao katakan tadi. Kedua, dia menggunakan kata _girlfriend,_ sudah sok inggris salah pula. Ketiga, dia mengucapkannya di zebra cross—membuat beberapa orang menoleh padanya dengan tatapan curiga seolah berkata "Ternyata pria setampan itu seorang transgender,"

Petir seolah menyambar-nyambar otak Midorima, membuatnya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melayangkan sebelah tangannya untuk menghantam kepala Takao.

"S-saaaakiiitttt!" Takao meringis; memegangi kepalanya. "Alu mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa raga Shin—"

"Sudah diam! Kau bikin aku malu tahu!"

Takao memberengut lalu menendang punggung Midorima kuat-kuat, membuat pria penggila oha-asa itu sedikit terdorong. Lagi-lagi Midorima berbalik dan memukul kepala Takao.

"Apa maumu hah?" dia menggertakan giginya dengan gemas.

"Aku mau kau jadi pacarkuuuuu!" Takao mulai mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak tahu malu.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau harus mau! Oha-asa bilang aku harus punya pacar berzodiak cancer!"

Midorima mencibir, "Pembual, Oha-asa bilang tipe idealku adalah Aquarius!"

Iya, Takao memang berbohong. Namun, dia memang harus melakukannya agar Midorima tidak berpaling darinya—tunggu, darinya? Memang sejak kapan Midorima selalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Takao?

Midorima memang selalu menang tapi dia tidak pernah bisa menang dalam hal cekcok dengan Takao seputar hal-hal sepele. Karena terlalu serius dia tak tahu dan tak bisa membedakan mana ucapan yang mengandung makna candaan dan mana yang bukan. Namun tetap saja Takao menyukai semua ini.

Apapun, apapun demi Midorima Shintarou. Bahkan dia rela untuk menarik gerobak yang ditumpangi Midorima semata-mata karena yah mungkin dia memang tak bisa menolaknya. Dia tak ingin Midorima mencari budak(?) yang lain.

"Tapi aku juga dibilang begitu! Itu artinya kita harus threesome-an!"

"TAKAO!" Midorima kali ini benar-benar menghajarnya berulang kali.

"Melihatmu bersama Kuroko membuatku sakit hati …." Takao mengaku lirih.

Midorima kembali menghentikan aktifitas bernafasnya selama dua detik lalu mengembuskannya dengan berlebihan. "Apanya?" tanya Midorima.

"Apanya apa?" Takao yang polos nan bodoh itu memang agak menyebalkan.

Midorima kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa menilik ke belakang; sekedar untuk menatap kedua mata elang milik Takao. Lagi-lagi hati Takao kembali teraniaya, serpihan-serpihan itu kini tertiup dan menghilang bersama angin.

"Kenapa harus sakit hati segala, toh jatahmu dan Kuroko jauh berbeda," kata Midorima.

Takao mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menyiratkan rasa bahagia. "Maksudnya, Shin-chan?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya hanya hari ini saja kok,"

"Kau bilang aquarius tipe idealmu …." Takao membuang muka, berharap dia bisa terlihat agak imut.

"Ya nggak harus dia juga 'kan? Bukan Aquarius juga gak masalah,"

"Jadi, kalau aku misalnya … boleh?"

"Mungkin saja,"

Takao merasa seperti dijatuhi hujan-hujan penuh kebahagiaan dari langit. Wajahnya berona merah muda, dari pori-pori kulitnya terlihat bahwa aura berwarna merah muda menyembul keluar, menari-nari dan membentuk tanda cinta di sekeliling Midorima. Itu menggelikan tapi ayolah, Takao sedang mabuk kepayang pada pria aneh ini.

"Shin-chaaaannn!" dengan seruan yang panjang Takao berlari dan menerjang punggung Midorima.

"IDIOT! JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL ANEH!" dan Midorima melemparnya ke kolam ikan di tengah taman.


End file.
